Rencuentro Entre Hermanos: Cap 3: Cruzando la línea
by LaUltimaYenapa
Summary: Bien aquí esta la continuación.


Después del robo, La banda fue con Danna para ver si ella le dio el dispositivo si o si se lo había robado, lastimosamente, ella tenia el suyo

-Wow así que ¿te volvieron a robar tu cámara pelirroja?.Pregunto Danna riendiose, pero cuando vio el gesto de Trixie, dejo de hacerlo, aguantandose la risa.

- Ella uso la ventaja de que no podíamos hacerle daño a causa de su edad, no se como pudimos permitir eso. Explico Eli, quien al parecer estaba decepcionado de si mismo.

- Pero no están lista, nos dejo una nota con su nombre, al parecer se llama Kada. Comento Pronto.

- Kada...la conozco...me tope con ella una vez...iba encapuchada, tenía el dispositivo. Dijo Danna. - Pero no se donde lo consiguió.

La Banda se despidió de Danna, y partieron en sus mecas.

- Chicos, hay algo que olvide mencionarles, cuando caí de rodillas, vi un brillo debajo de su capucha, es el mismo que Sov tiene al estar decidida e intrigada. Explico Trixie. - El brillo era de un color miel.

- Ese es el mismo color de ojos de Sov y Clerk. Comento Kord. - Creo que deben saber algo.

- ¿Clerk?. Pregunto Eli extrañado.

- Tu no estabas ese día, Eli, Clerk es un nuevo trabajador del taller de mecas, ya sabes con Grendell, yo me ofrecí para darle algo de capacitación extra, la cual acepto con gusto, en fin Sov vino ese día, para no se que, pero en fin, al parecer Clerk es el hermano mayor de Sov...y aparte de que ella se llama Jessica. Explico el Troll, haciendo que, Trixie, Eli y Pronto, detuvieran sus meca de una forma repentina. -¿Chicos estan bien?. Pregunto Kord por tal extraña reacción.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!. Preguntaron los 3 a Kord al unisono.

- No creí que seria de importancia. Explico el Troll.

- ¿Que estamos esperando?, ¡ANDANDO!. Dicho esto de la pelirroja, todos arrancaron hacia el taller de mecas.

Con Kada...

La peliverde apareció dentro de las industrias en unos pasillos, cerca de la oficina del Dr. Blakk quien afortunadamente, no estaba, Kada entro sin dificultades a la oficina, y vio algo que le llamo completamente la atención: Lo que usa Blakk para convertir a las babosas, en la ojimiel apareció una sonrisa al igual que a su Sacerdotisa (su babosa sanadora), la cual estaba en su hombro.

- Saben amigas, si robo esta cosa, el dueño de las industrias no podrá hacerles daño alguno. Las babosas, sonrieron y asintieron felices pero en cuanto Kada iba a tomar el aparato...

-¿Puedo Ayudarte?. Pregunto una grave voz, Kada para su mala suerte, no tenia la capucha puesta, y lentamente volteo para encontrarse con el Dr. Blakk, ese hombre se veía aterrador, y aunque Kada adoraba los desafíos mientras robaba, aunque odiara admitirlo, estaba asustada.

- Demonios...No, no puede, y...Antes de que la morena terminara la frase, Blakk corrió hacia ella en gesto de ataque, pero Kada fue más rápida y esquivo el ataque, Blakk tenía su lanzadora, pero creía que pelear contra una niña seria trabajo fácil, así que disparo una aracnired malvada para atraparla ue la peliverde logro esquivar de un salto, Kada vio esto como una burla, y sin importarle donde estaba, o contra quien luchaba, disparo a Centella (¿la recuerdan? :3, su babosa electroshock), que logro electrocutar al castaño con éxito, Blakk ya estaba cansado de juegos así que disparo una carnero malvada, que Kada de un salto esquivo, la peliverde disparo a Fundición (su babosa fraguadora), que Blakk logro esquivar de un salto, Kada tomo el aparato y tomo el dispositivo del clan sombra robado y desapareció... pero dejo una nota que el furioso de Blakk tomo y comenzó a leerla

* * *

**Vaya, ¿se deja robar de una niña?, debo admitir que es humillante, pero al grano...**

**Ya no podrá hacerle daño a las babosas, si esta cosa está conmigo, si trata de buscarme solo le diré una cosa: Nunca Podrá Atraparme.  
**

**No me la deje así de sencilla para la próxima.**

**Me divertí mucho jugando con usted.**

**Kada...**

* * *

La Furia del Dr. Blakk aumento, esa niña le robo lo que más necesita, se sentía como un idiota, y esa chiquilla se lo restregó en su cara.

- Si crees que esto es un juego, pues jugaremos, pagaras por lo que hiciste mocosa insolente. Dijo Blakk serio.

Con Kada...

La ojimiel reapareció en su cueva, estaba feliz por su logro, pero a la vez sabía que ese hombre la perseguiría, no podía creerlo, y para más colmo vio su cara.

- Eso estuvo cerca...bien, ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie...de eso no cabe duda. Dijo la peliverde tachando el ultimo nombre de su lista, sabiendo que estaba en problemas...

* * *

**Les gusto?...ajajajajaja debieron de gritar o simplemente sonreír o algo así, se me están acabando las ideas, pero descuiden, solo necesito inspiración para que este cerebro siga trabajando.**

**Cuídense**** mucho y porsupoyo que les vaya bien.**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO.**

**Su muy buena amiga.**

**-LaUltimaYenapa.**


End file.
